


Infinity

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2047, the world is almost completely dead due to a virus which wiped out most of the population. Those who survive are trying to live in a dying world. Some have adapted but others have not. Then there are those who are trying to fix what had happen. Doctor Betty Ross has a machine which can send a person back in time to try and stop the virus from happening.  *ON HITAUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Year 2047**

The earth looks like a jungle. There are areas where the trees and grass have overgrown. The roads are littered with vehicles which some have rust on them. Most places are deserted.  There, in an empty field, an abandoned building sat, or what looked like an abandoned building. If you take a closer look you can tell it’s not.

The building had solar panels on the roof. So the place would have energy if the main and backup generator failed at the same time for some reason. This was the home of some of the survivors of the virus which hit Earth nearly twenty years ago.

In the building, there was a team of scientist which were trying to find a way to fix what had happened to them in the past. The head scientist was Betty Ross. She with her husband Bruce Banner and a few other scientists lived there with some of the other survivors.

“Betty you know with all the information we have we have a good starting point. We know when the virus was released. If we send someone back before the virus hit then we have a chance to avoid this future.” the man told her.

“I know Bruce, but I know whoever takes the serum each time they splinter, it’s going to be slowly killing them. I am not sure if I can live with that.” Betty admitted to her husband.

Bruce looked at her.

“Betty, we have explained the risk to the volunteer so it’s up to them if they accept the risks or not. So who are we sending?”

“Barnes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, that the name mention on the recording. He’s our best chance to correct all this.” Betty told him.

“Okay. I will get the serum ready. Just letting you know I am still trying to work how to make the serum more permanent, so they won’t die each time they come back.”

Betty gave him a smile before he turned and left.

Betty made her way out into the common  area. She saw Bucky Barnes who sat against the wall writing something in a book. Bucky had been found injured badly. She had made a decision to bring him back to the compound, but that was after convincing his friend Brock Rumlow she meant them no harm; all she was offering was a place to live.

Brock was very hesitant at first but after a plea from Bucky he made his mind and helped carry Bucky back to the base. They had been there ever since. Brock had become an asset to the group. Both of them had some sort of military training. They had protected their home and Betty was grateful for that.

Betty had asked for volunteers to splinter back in time. There were quite a few who had volunteered, but she made sure she did a check up on them. It turned out some of the volunteers weren’t able to make the trip because they weren’t mentally ready for it.

Other volunteers were excused because their blood would be destroyed if the serum entered their body.  In the end, there were five volunteers which could do the mission. Those five were James Buchanan Barnes, Brock Rumlow, Alex Summers, Landon Carter, and Jamie Holland.

After making sure they were good to go, Betty pulled them aside and let them know what was going on. Betty told them exactly what was going on and explained the Splinter program. They were all for helping to make the future better. Betty was glad there was hope with these five people.

"Barnes, I am sending you back," Betty said.

Bucky looked up from where he sat. He had no idea why she had picked him to go back. There were other candidates which had a better chance of going back and completing the mission then he did. Bucky stood up and looked at her.

"Ma'am I don't mean to complain, but why me? There are a lot of other candidates which would complete the mission better than I can," Bucky replied.

“Follow me,” Betty said as she headed into another room. Bucky followed. They stopped in front of a medium size tape recorder which sat on the desk. Betty pushed play.

"This is Doctor Steve Rogers from the CDC. The.....virus had spread and.....no hope. The Stitchers Project....sabotaged. Send...Barnes." Steve Roger’s voice said from the tape recorder.

There was a lot of white noise in the message. Bucky looked at Betty in curiosity.

"This is why you’re going to send me? Because this guy said my last name?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. We will be sending you back before the virus was released. Hopefully, you can stop the virus from being introduced into the human population," Betty said.

She moved over to a wall which had newspaper clipping hung on it along with photos and other scrap paper. Bucky took a moment to look at some of the information. He saw the words Project Midway and The Stitchers Project circled with a red marker.

Among those pictures were those of what had happened to the world; the after effects of the virus. Bucky had to move his eyes away from those photos. He didn't want to relive the time where his family died from the virus and he was the only one who survived. This wasn’t the time for that.

His eyes stopped at a picture of a young man who had blue eyes. It was then his heart stopped for a couple of beats. The man was smiling in the picture taken underneath the picture was his name. Doctor Steve Rogers. It was then Bucky promised himself he would protect Steve Rogers from any harm.  Deep within himself, he felt a little tug on his heart. He knew he was meant to protect him no matter what.

Next to that picture was another picture. It was him standing in front of a house. Bucky guessed it was his home. Steve wasn't like a bodybuilder or anything. If Bucky had to guess he would say Steve was about five feet two or five feet four. For Bucky it didn't matter how he looked, all Bucky wanted to do was to get to know Steve.

"Okay, I am in," Bucky said.

He looked over to see a box in her hands. She opened it and then she took out a syringe with lavender looking liquid in it.

"I am going to inject you with the serum to let you be able to splinter back in time." Betty started, as she moved over to Bucky side.

Even though Bucky knew his body could take the serum Bucky clasped and unclasped his hand a few time before he looks at Betty.

“Okay give me the shot,” Bucky said as he breathed in a couple of deep breaths. He clasped and unclasped his hand a few time before he gave Betty his arm.

Bucky gave her his left arm to take the shot in. Betty gave him the shot. When the liquid went in, it did sting for a few seconds, but after that it was fine. Bucky rubbed where the needle went into his skin after she pulled it out of him.

"Now we can get you ready to travel back into the past to stop all this. We will get you as close as we can to where Doctor Steve Rogers lived. Hopefully, you will meet not too long after you arrive."

Bucky nodded his head and followed Betty into a room where a large machine stood inside. He guessed this was the machine which was going to send him back time. There was a chair raised on a small platform with steps leading up to it. Bucky went up those steps and sat down in the chair. He knew this was probably going to hurt going back.

"Bucky, we are sending you to Blaire Michigan where he lives at. You have to find Steve Rogers and find out everything he knows about Project Midway and The Stitchers Project. We are going to pull you back in a couple of days from now. Hopefully, that will give you enough time to get the information."

"Got it. Find Steve Rogers and find out all he knows about Project Midway and The Stitchers Project." Bucky repeated back. It was then a bright light surrounded him. He closed his eyes as pain coursed through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 2017**

“So what did you get?” a voice asked, as they looked at the tank in the middle of the room which had a hard back black reclined chair in it and the tank was filled with water. There was a young red-haired woman who sat in the chair,

The young redheaded woman leaned up against the side of the tank. She was wet from the neck down. For the process to work she had to be close to being submerged in water completely. 

She looked at the guy who asked her the question. The man was their boss. He had offered a job two years ago and she took it. So far everything had gone okay.  She joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency and stayed. Of course, when she was asked any question about what her job was, she replied she worked for the NSA and what she did for them was classified.  No one pushed her after that.

“Senator Pierce had a hand at having the victim killed. There is evidence at Rosemount train station locker number 538. There should be documents which we'll have all the evidence we need to show that he was behind the attempted assassination of Mayor Hector of Bluebell.” the young woman said.

“Okay. Talia, you did your job. Let's get you out of the tank so you can get checked out by Doctor Rogers.” another male voice said.

“Clint, I'm fine,” Natalia said as she looked at the guy who told her to get out of the tank. 

“Are you sure. There was five second where we didn’t hear from you. Clint asked you a question, but you didn’t answer right away.” Another voice said.

Natalia looked over at Sam.

“I am fine.” Natalia told them.

“I am going to check out the system to make sure there’s nothing faulty with it.” Sam said. 

“You do that Sam,” Natalia told him.  

Natalia's stood up carefully and got out of the tank. Then she looked over at Steve Rogers. “Let’s go.”

Steve nodded his head and lead the way to his office area. When they got there Natalia sat on the examining table. She looked at Steve.

“How are you feeling now? Steve asked her.

“Steve I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me.” Natalia told him, as she watched as he took off his stethoscope from around his neck.

“Breathe in for me.”

Natalia felt the stethoscope being placed on her chest underneath her shirt. She took a breath then let it out.

“Your breathing sounds clear.”

Steve continued with her check out, it didn’t take long to complete.

“Steve, are you planning to come out for a drink with us tonight?” Natalia asked as she gave him a smile. Steve looked at her.

“No, I have work to do,” Steve told her.

It really wasn't work, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He needed to make sure he was caught up with his reading, there were a lot of research papers and the article he had yet to read. For some reason, he wanted to keep busy.  His work life was fine, but his love life wasn’t. There was no one he was attracted to at the moment. He knew there was someone out there for him, he just hasn’t met him yet.

“How are you going to meet anyone if you stay coop up in your house working?” Natalia asked as she let out a huff.

“Natalia, not everyone has to go out to meet people. There are instance where the person meant for a person comes and meets them.”

“How do you know you’re not going to meet him if you don’t go out?”

“Nat please just let me be,” Steve said.

He let out a sigh. 

Natalia just looked at him.

Everyone at work wanted to see Steve happy, but it seemed like he was fighting it. 

Natalia really hoped he was right and he would find his lover, or was it his lover would find him.

Once the check-out was complete Natalia was able to leave Steve to do whatever he needed to do.

Clint meet her outside Steve’s office.

“He’s not coming.”

“Maybe we should kidnap him.”

“Clint…”

“I'm just saying, he never goes out with us. I want to get to know him better outside of work. How are we going to get to know him if he doesn’t spend time with us?” Clint asked her. He then ran his hand through his short chestnut hair.

“I know. Let’s see if there is anything else Director Coulson needs us to do.” Natalia said. They both headed to the Director office. 

Scott Tracy knocked on the Director door. He wanted to let the director know he was going to do a system check on the whole system. It was going to to take twelve hours for system check to be completed.

“Come in.”

“Sir, I just wanted to let you know I am going to run a full system check now,” Scott told him.

“Okay. I'm sure we aren’t going to need the machine in the next twelve hours. As soon as you start you can head home.” Phil said as he looked up from the paperwork in front of him.

Scott nodded his head. He then turned and left. He nodded as he passed Natalia and Clint.  Natalia knocked on the door.

  
“Come in,” Phil's voice came from behind the door. Natalia opened the door and walked into his office Clint followed her. Phil looked up.

“Good work Miss Romanova. I have a couple of our officers checking out the lead you have us.” Phil told them.

Clint and Natalia sat down in the two seat which was in front of his desk.

“That’s good sir,”

“So, is there any lead on the case?”

“The case is now solved.  So we have a clear slate. This is the only case we have open at this time.”

“That’s good to know. Now since we are clear can we have a break?” 

There was a pause.

“Right now yes you guys can have a small break, but if there is anything that comes up the break is cut short. Is that understood?” Phil asked.

“Yes sir,” Clint said.

Phil looked at Natalia.

“Sounds good to me.” Natalia replied.

“Okay. Make sure you guys have your cellphone on you at all time.” Phil told them. 

Clint and Natalia nodded their head.

“Okay. I’ll let the others know as well.” Coulson said, as he took a couple of piece of paper and filed them into one of the drawers.

“Thank you sir,” Clint said. 

“Clint hold on I would like to talk for you for a moment.” 

“Okay.”  Clint said, as he waved Natalia on.

  
Natalia left. Clint knew she would wait for him in his office.

“What is it sir,” 

“I just wanted to see how you are doing?”

“I am doing fine sir,” Clint said, as he clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. 

“Clint about your relationship with Natalia I-” Phil started, he looked at Clint to see his lips were thin.

“Nothing will happen sir,” Clint told him.

Clint and Phil looked at one another for a few moments. Phil then nodded his head. Clint then turned and left his office.  The phone rang. 

“Hello,”

“The information panned out. We now have enough evidence to go after Senator Pierce.” A voice said.

“Go for it. Let me know when it’s done.” 

“Yes sir,” 

The other person hung up the phone.  Phil leaned back and ran his hand over his face. He had a lot of work to catch up on. Well it’s really work for the upcoming two weeks. If he could get it done then he can relax.  He needed to set up meeting with a few other people. He had set up a meeting with Doctor Jean Grey-Summers. She would be a good addition to the team, that is if she joined them. The meeting with her was for tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
